The New Woman: A Sherlock FanFiction
by weheartsherlock
Summary: Sherlock has been receiving new messages from an anonymous person, who is supposedly "The New Woman." John and Sherlock both split up to find clues, and when they do, they lead directly to the new secret admirer.. Who is it? Read to find out! (:


The New Woman

Disclaimers and Warnings: All of the chapters are on one page. I do not own Sherlock BBC. This story is rated for Teens or Above, it includes some gay scenes (JohnLock), but otherwise, this story is hopefully enjoyable. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: JOHN's POV

It was a cool, winter day. I fidgeted in my bed, trying to find at least one simple way to be comfortable. I opened my weary eyes and scanned the room. Nothing unusual.

Ever since I met Sherlock Holmes, a detective and friend of mine, I haven't got the least bit of sleep at night. I dreamt very vivid dreams.. Most I simply couldn't describe in person.

I slowly crawled out of bed and looked at the time.

10:30.

"TEN THIRTY?" I shouted with surprise, "IM LATE!"

I scrambled through my closet in search of good clothing to wear. I quickly got in the shower, ate breakfast, and put on my clothes. And for the last touch, some cologne.

I slipped my shoes on, took my umbrella and walked out the door.

I quickly walked alongside the boulevard, afraid of what Sherlock's reaction to lateness would be like.

Looking down at my feet as I walked, I bumped into a tall figure.

"Oh goodness, sorry-"

I looked up and saw before my eyes,

Sherlock Holmes.

My face burned to a shade of rose pink. "Oh! Sherlock! Hello-"

"Where were you?" He asked, interrupting my greeting.

"I'm so sorry. I overslept. Would you forgive me?"

Sherlock looked into my eyes, I gulped nervously.

"Yes."

I sighed.

"Follow me now, John." Sherlock commanded.

He walked the opposite direction I was heading, and I followed him down the road.

"Welcome back to 221 Baker Street, John. How does it feel to be back on a case after a few months?" Sherlock laughed.

I sat down in a leather chair beside the log fire.

"It's great. What case are you looking at exactly?" I asked, sipping the tea he gave me.

Sherlock sat down across from me in his leather chair and leaned in.

"Let me explain this in the most simple way possible. You know how Irene Adler, 'The Woman' is gone. Right?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, recently I have been receiving new texts. From a new woman. But it's anonymous. Can you help me track down who this 'New Woman' is?"

I looked around and focused back to Sherlock. I looked into his beady eyes and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me.

"Oh, I was laughing? Sorry. What did you say again?" I nervously asked him.

"Oh god." Sherlock out his hand on his forehead. "I said, will you help me find who this.. New Woman is?"

I nodded.

"Good." Sherlock smirked.

I smiled back, unaware of how many times I've smiled the past hour.

As Sherlock was at his work, I looked at him and eyed his every move, waiting for something. To expect the unexpected.

He turned around, his phone in hand and walked over to me.

I looked up at him as he was typing something on his phone.

"John?" Sherlock asked, "Do you know who's number this may be?"

He held out the device to me. I peered at the numbers, and squinted my eyes. I looked up at him and looked at the phone again.

I exhaled and inhaled deeply and said to Sherlock quietly, "No. I do not know who's number that is."

Sherlock eyed me and started to pace the room, his hands behind back.

"We need to figure this out John. These messages. I started to receive them frequently every 5-10 minutes, started to retrieve them yesterday.. Yesterday at 2:20 pm.. Who could've gotten my number yesterday and started to text it..?" Sherlock plopped into his chair.

"Maybe we could track down the-"

"Oh yes!" Sherlock interrupted, "We should tell the new text machine to meet us at a specific place in order to actually know who the new culprit is! Yes!"

"That was my idea Sherlock.."

"What?" Sherlock looked at me, "Oh! John! Forgot you were still here!" He smiled.

"I wish you'd notice me more.." I thought.

Sherlock walked up to me, "You can leave now John. I think I have this all under control! What do you say, meet me at 6:00 p.m. as tomorrow follows. Alright?"

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, "Deal."

We shook hands.

I let myself off the chair and grabbed my umbrella and hat. "See you tomorrow." I whispered, and walked out of the wooden door.

CHAPTER TWO: SHERLOCK'S POV

Leaving me with confusion and emotion, the case was getting to my head. I sat down and drank some tea, to calm myself down. I sighed.

I remembered John's nervousness as we spoke this past morning. The way he looked at me when I spoke..

Is he...?

No Sherlock. Why would he be...?

I rubbed my head, in the event of myself beginning to get a headache.

I stretched my arms out and over the chair I sat currently in. I yawned in exhaustion.

"Today has been exhausting. Better get some rest to forget about this stupid case.." I slowly walked towards my bedroom and flopped on the bed.

I slipped into my nighttime clothing, closed the curtains on my windows and snuggled into my bed. As I began to close my eyes, I heard a familiar tone of music. I slowly opened my eyes and looked onto my nightstand. The music was coming from my phone.

I picked it up and squinted at the screen.

The message read:

From 020-872-8190

"Hello Mr. Holmes. I would like to meet you in person.! Maybe... a date? Come and meet me tomorrow night! 8:00 pm sound good? Great. I'll give you clues on where to find me, it's a little game to play! See you soon! ~W"

I turned around to look at the clock, 10:00 pm. Gosh, why would "The Woman" text me this late at night?

I decided to text John about the new text I received. Maybe he could tell me something or two.

CHAPTER THREE: JOHN'S POV

I was beginning to watch TV, about to turn the channel but was interrupted by a obnoxious noise. I glanced at my phone and saw a text from Sherlock:

From: Sherlock Holmes (SH)

"Hello John, I know I might've disturbed you at the moment. Yes, it's almost 11:00 pm. It's ridiculous! Anyways, I have received another text from the new woman. Reply back and I'll show you what it says. ~SH"

I picked up my phone and started to type a message in reply to Sherlock's message.

"Sherlock, it's fine to text me now. I'm up. But what does the text say? I might help you. ~JW"

I sent the message, and got a reply a minute later.

"John. This is what the message says;

From 020-872-8190

'Hello Mr. Holmes. I would like to meet you in person.! Maybe... a date? Come and meet me tomorrow night! 8:00 pm sound good? Great. I'll give you clues on where to find me, it's a little game to play! See you soon! ~W'

I am not sure, but could you still meet me at 6:00 tomorrow? For, we might be able to catch the culprit together. ~SH"

I sighed deeply and sent another message to Sherlock.

"Yes. I will talk to you tomorrow. :) ~JW"

It took a few minutes for another message to come up, but when it came, it stated:

"Okay John. Goodnight. (P. the smiley face?) ~SH"

I sat my phone and sighed.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy.."

I got off the couch and headed to get a, hopefully, good nights rest. Because, well, I needed one.

CHAPTER FOUR: SHERLOCK'S POV

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

That was the first noise I encountered that morning. Outrageous! I opened my eyes and eyed my room. I looked at the clock. 10:54 am. I yawned slowly and got out of bed, preparing for the day awaiting me.

I walked towards the kitchen, in preparation of making coffee for myself, when I heard a clatter, coming from the common room.

"What would that be?" I muttered.

I quickly sped up my walking pace as I crept into the common room.

"JOHN?!" I yelled in surprise.

John Watson was sitting on the couch next the window, looking at me as if nothing ever happened.

"Hello Sherlock!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here? I didn't call for you to come-"

"I know." John interrupted, "I brought myself here. Is that a problem?"

"No." I answered.

"Good." John stood up out of his chair and sniffed the air, "Do I smell.. coffee?"

"Yes, but that is my coffee." I answered.

"Alright." John walked over to Sherlock, "So about this case. When should we start finding clues?"

I looked him in the eyes and sputtered, "Like I told you yesterday. 6:00 pm. We will start."

John nodded and blushed a bit, "And during this time, I think we should split up."

I tilted my head, in a confused manner. "Why should we do that?"

"So we can find clues faster." John answered.

I eyed him with confusion, rage, and mystery. "Okay. See you at 6:00."

John headed towards the door and waved, "Goodbye Sherlock!"

CHAPTER FIVE: SHERLOCK'S POV

It was 5:32 p.m., only 28 more minutes before the investigation would've started. I looked into my books and folders, as I did, a thought came to me.

"Why would John want to split up from me.. on a case? On cases, we always stick together. Plus, he is my sidekick after all.."

I rubbed my head in confusion.

"But Sherlock, what if he is..? No. It's not possible..."

A ring at the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I jumped with shock and opened the door.

"Hello Sherlock!"

"Hello Molly." I answered, and smiled.

"Could I come in?" She asked politely.

"Yes! Of course." I let her in, holding the door for her as she walked into the living room.

I followed her into the room and sat in my chair, as she sat on the couch.

"How are you, Sherlock? We haven't talked for a while!" Molly asked me.

"I'm great. I have a new case going on though, so I can't talk for a long while."

"Oh okay, I understand." Molly agreed.

I looked at my watch, 5:42 pm.

"Oh gosh! It's almost six-o-clock!" I looked up at Molly, "I'm sorry but I have to be getting ready.." I started to stand up when Molly shouted, "Wait!"

I turned around, facing Molly.

"What is it?"

We stood a few inches apart, she glanced at me expectantly.

"Sherlock. I've been waiting to say this for a while now.."

"What is it?" I whispered, standing closer to her as she spoke.

Molly looked up at me and unexpectedly started to kiss me.

I jumped with nervousness, but then started to settle in with the kiss, as it felt genuine and pure.

I started to stroke her hair softly, smiling.

When the kiss ended, I looked at her, blushing and laughing softly.

She started to smile and whispered, "I love you Sherlock!"

I blushed and looked into her eyes, I leaned down to whisper in her tiny ear, "I love you too."

I checked my watch once more, the time now was 5:50.

I looked at Molly and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have to go do my case. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Anything. I'm just glad you got to spend time with me Sherlock." She smiled back.

"Goodbye Molly." I hugged her, as she hugged me back, and I walked out of the door.

CHAPTER SIX : SHERLOCK'S POV

When I walked over to the place John was supposed to meet me for the case, oddly, he wasn't there. I looked around the surrounding area, trying to find him.

"Why would he be late?" I thought, "Or.. Is he already searching.. Without me?"

I decided to walk straight ahead to try to find John, when I stepped on something crinkled and dry.

A folded note.

I opened up the note, curious as to what it may have read.

"Dearest Sherlock,

I see that you have found my first clue! Where I am is amazing but true, but now you enter the story! Okay. I am somewhere far from where you are standing, but a place you have been to once before. Good luck! ~W"

I put the new note in my pocket and thought to myself.

"Where could it possibly be? I could be at the alleyway I went to for the bombing case.. Or.. I don't know for sure yet. I'll just keep trying to find the clues."

I scratched my head and continued forward.

The wind started to accelerate at an unusually fast speed. When it did, a note hit my face. The wind started to slow down as I read the second note.

"Too hard for you Sherlock? I will give you another clue! It's somewhere high, not so much low, but it's a place you know, or knew. Haha, riddles are funny. ~W"

I groaned, wanting to get this stupid case over with. "Somewhere high, not so much low... That's it!"

A flashback appeared into my mind.

I was walking up stairs, I appeared to see Moriarty before me. We made a deal. He shot himself. And I...

I opened my eyes widely and whispered, "Thats it! The building where I 'faked' my death! That's the place!"

I sped up my pace, confident in now knowing where I was going.

As I stepped in front of the tower door, I saw another note hanging from the doorknob.

"Hello again Mr. Holmes! I see you have found the siting, and now you are at the door! But now you must figure out.. Who am I and which floor?

Good luck! ~W"

I threw the note into my pocket and opened the door. I walked towards the elevator.

Now I just needed to figure out which floor..

I had a hypothesis.

"I have received 3 notes since the beginning of this case. So.. Maybe the mystery person is on floor.. three!" I thought out loud.

I walked into the elevator and pushed the button with the number "3" on it.

Oddly, the elevator went up very slowly.

As it went up, the elevator music changed. The music lyrics repeating:

"I know who you are, I know where you are, but you don't know who I am and you won't find me."

This has to be near the end, I thought.

The elevator door opened, and the hallway before me was a dark eerie black color. Luckily I had my flashlight.

I took it out of my pocket and scanned the hallway slowly. I heard noise coming from the room straight ahead.

Room 321.

I walked up to the room, the only sound now, my shoes against the brick floors.

I knocked on the door.

Once, Twice. Three times.

The door opened as if no effort was put into it.

I walked in, and the door closed behind me. I jumped.

I saw I figure in the left hand side of the room, just looking at a book of some sort.

The figure was oddly familiar.. But I couldn't tell who it was. Not yet.

I tried to turn on my flashlight but it ran our of battery. It flickered on and off five times, and finally ran out of juice.

"Hello Sherlock." said the voice.

The voice sounded REALLY familiar to me now.

"I know who you are." I yelled, walking towards the figure.

"Who am I then?" The voice asked me.

I sighed.

I switched the room lights on and said, "John Watson."

CHAPTER SEVEN: JOHNS POV

I looked up at the serious-looking man in front of me.

"Hi Sherlock." I greeted again.

"Why John?" Sherlock walked towards me. "Was this all a trick case? Why did you do this?" He paced the room. "This is ridiculous."

"Because." I answered, and walked up to Sherlock.

"I don't understand-" Sherlock whispered.

"Of course you don't." I interrupted. "That's why I needed to show you."

I grabbed both sides of Sherlock's face and kissed him hard.

At first, no one said nothing, and just went with what was going on.

It seemed like Sherlock himself was into the kiss.. But then he reacted.

Sherlock then opened his eyes and realized what he was put into.

He got out of my grasp, taken aback by what just happened.

"JOHN!" Sherlock yelled in shock, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" He wiped his lips with his jacket sleeve.

I rubbed my forehead in embarrassment, "Sherlock.. I like you. How could you not-"

"I COULD TELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Sherlock interrupted. "But it's just.."

"Just what?" I eyed Sherlock, waiting for his answer.

"It's just.. I don't like you that way John. We are just friends. And besides, It's just. I'm not... Gay. I'm sorry."

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO WITH THE KISS?"

I looked at him, disappointed by his answer, and about to well up tears.

"No. Sorry. I have to go. Goodbye John."

Sherlock walked out of the door, closing it slowly on his way out.

I slowly walked back to the chair I was sitting in. I put my hands on my face, and started to cry.

"Now he'll never like me, in any way."

I started to sob, now the only noise in the room, besides the ticking if the grandfather clock.

"And he never did admit he did enjoy it.."

The sun started to set, and the room darkened once again.


End file.
